


Robbie's Birthday

by Cutiejea



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Birthday, Celebrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiejea/pseuds/Cutiejea
Summary: It’s Robbie’s birthday and Sportacus has special plans





	Robbie's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the LazyTown Zine

July 10 is a day with little to no significance… for Robbie at least.

It’s his birthday and every year, Robbie does the same thing every time he celebrates this special event: Eating the usual cake and naps throughout the entire day.

This has been a yearly tradition for Robbie and he doesn’t mind as it gives him peace.

Meanwhile in Sportacus’s airship…

Sportacus looks towards his calendar and sees the date. The blue hero feels bad as he’s reminded that Robbie celebrates his birthday alone, no one else but just himself. Whenever he comes over to celebrate it with him, Robbie would often shoo the hero away, along with others too that plan to do the same thing. Every year, the whole town just have to accept that Robbie doesn’t want to be bothered on his birthday, whether they like it or not.

Not this year.

Sportacus decides that Robbie’s birthday should be more than just him being home alone, resting and eating cake. He will give Robbie the best birthday he’ll ever experience.

Time to throw Robbie a birthday party.

Sportacus goes to the Sports Field where the kids are playing. Once he arrives, the kids turn around and cheer his name to his arrival. They gather around the hero in joy as they’ve been looking forward to seeing him.

“Hey kids want to help me with something?” Sportacus asks.

“What is it?” Ziggy asks.

“Help me set up a surprise party for Robbie,” Sportacus says.

“But Robbie doesn’t celebrate his birthday” Trixie argues. “Can’t we just leave him be?”

“Robbie is a really complicated person and it would mean a lot if we do celebrate his birthday with him…” Sportacus says as he looks towards the billboard entrance to Robbie’s lair. “Anywho, can I count on you to help me out?”

“I don’t know” Stingy says with hesitation.

The kids look concerned as this was something Sportacus was unlikely to do but then again, he always does nice things to everyone in town and doing something nice for Robbie is might worth doing… especially for today. Maybe doing this would make Robbie nicer towards them.

The kids start decorating the LazyTown park with party decorations. They put up purple streamers and balloons everywhere. Meanwhile Bessie, Stephanie, Ziggy, and Stingy are in the kitchen, whistling to the melody of Cooking by the Book while baking pretty cakes for the laziest guy in town. While everyone is preparing, Robbie starts to wake up as the noise starts to get louder and louder that it can be heard in his lair.

“What are those people doing?” Robbie asks in anger as he goes to his periscope just to see the townsfolk decorating the park.

“Why are they out decorating?!” Robbie asks. “Can’t they be more quiet?! Especially in a time like this?!”

Robbie continues to spy around and watches Stephanie and Ziggy bring out a cake out of the oven.

“A CAKE?!?!” Robbie asks. “Who are they baking a cake for?!. Maybe they’re celebrating for someone else! On my birthday?! How disrespectful!”.

Meanwhile, back in town, the preparations are close to completion. The cake has been brought to the park and they’re now doing final touch ups before calling Robbie out to play. Sportacus is proud that he’s able to do something this nice for Robbie and the fact the town has gathered to help along makes things even better.

As they were about to call Robbie to come to the park, a giant sound can be heard in the distance. It was Robbie in his bulldozer, on its way to undo their hard work. Everyone runs away while Sportacus stands in front of Robbie’s path.

“Robbie stop!” Sportacus says and Robbie stops the vehicle by just a few centimetres from hitting Sportacus’ hand.

“Out of the way Sportaloon!” Robbie yells out of the window. “How dare you celebrate a party without me! Especially for a day such as today!”

“Robbie… this is for you!” Sportacus says.

“Wait, what…?!” Robbie exclaims in confusion.

Sportacus flips towards the door Robbie’s nearest at and helps the man get out of the vehicle. The town stands there in front and smiles at the laziest man in town. Robbie looks around and sees his name and face all over the decorations and the cake made for him looks divine and good enough to eat. Robbie becomes overwhelmed since no one has done something this nice for him before.

“Is this… for me?” Robbie asks.

“Yes,” Milford answers. “And it was through the help of the town that helped make this happen”.

“It was Sportacus’s idea” Stephanie added. “Why don’t you check out what we made for you”.

Robbie begins to walk around to see the work they’ve done for him. Purple decorations, a giant banner that reads ‘Happy Birthday Robbie Rotten’, and the purple cake that was made by Bessie and the kids. Tears begin to appear off Robbie’s eyes as he didn’t realise that the town cared this much for him.

“You… you made this happen?” Robbie asks.

“Yes! Everyone deserves a good bir-“ Sportacus says till Robbie gives him a big hug, cutting him off his sentence.

“T-t-thank you” Robbie says softly.

The whole town gasps in silence as this was the first time they’ve seen Robbie this grateful…

This nice…

This happy…

“You’re welcome Robbie” Sportacus replies.

*Bing Bang Plays in the background*


End file.
